


Merlin's Little Bakery

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Friendship, M/M, Nudity, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years ago Merlin had to leave his town and his best friend when his parent's moved away, he is back now with a business plan in mind and gets a surprise when he goes to the bank for a loan, Merlin finds a visit to the bank sets out his future in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Little Bakery

Arthur left his office to get a cup of coffee and mumbled when he saw the long queue that started from his office door. _Seriously!_

"Morning Arthur."

"Is it?" Arthur said as he turned to see Gwaine stood there with a smile on his face.

"Bad mood this early? Arthur these people have come to you for a loan as you are head of the loan department. Remember, don't say no because of your mood and don't let it show these people are nervous enough."

"I've been doing this long enough that I don't need you to tell me how to do my job Gwaine."

Gwaine held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, just be easy on those who stand a really good chance. Why is it you always seem so miserable this time of year anyway?"

 _Because it is the anniversary of my closest and best friend leaving._ "If I haven't told you by now then you're never going to know."

Gwaine sighed as he watched Arthur walk back to his office, shouting 'next client please' as he walked into his office closing the door behind him.

A young woman gulped before brushing her suit down with her hands, paperwork in hand as she walked over to the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The woman walked in and sat down facing Arthur. "Thank you for seeing me Mr Pendragon. My name is Alana Grey. I have come in hopes for a loan to help me save my business."

"And your business would be?" Arthur asked.

"It is a small business I run a little takeaway/sandwich bar and I am in need for a loan to turn my business around."

"May I ask what happened?"

The woman in front of Arthur sighed. "I have had visits and warnings from the health authorities I have four weeks to turn it around or they will close me down."

"Do you have the list they gave you?" Arthur said holding his hand out.

"Yes." she said as rummaged through her paperwork and handed Arthur a list that the authorities gave her.

"Hmm." Arthur said as he looked through the list. "May I have a look at the rest of your paperwork?"

Very slowly Alana handed over all of what she brought with her. "That's everything."

"I don't seem to be able to find your bank details? Do you belong to this bank?" Arthur informed her looking up.

"No. My bank won't give me a loan so I have had to try others."Alana dropped her head, it wasn't looking good.

"And what is the name of your bank? I need to be able to check your credit rating."

"It is the building society across the road from here." she answered pointing out of the window behind Arthur.

Arthur sighed and picked up his phone and entered the number. "This is just a formality of course." Arthur informed her while he waited.

Alana just nodded her head and looked around the office but tried to listen to the conversation as Arthur had dropped his voice when someone on the other end of the line answered.

"Good morning this is Arthur Pendragon, can I speak with you bank manager."

Alana began to chew her lip, she hoped this would go well she didn't want to resort to flirting to get the loan, although looking at the man sat across from her she wouldn't mind doing more than flirting with him.

"I'm here with Miss Grey, she seemed to forget her credit rating, could you please fax it over to me? ... Of course, really now... that is interesting, Now Fred are you flirting with me?" Arthur laughed. "One drunk night and you're hooked. Ah yes it's coming through now... Hmm I am free at lunch but I will have to decline, but thank you for the officer." Arthur said hanging up and leaning over to grab the paper from the fax machine.

Alana sat and listened as he gave over the phone some private information to confirm who he was. She was shocked. Mr Pendragon was gay? There goes the flirting idea.

"Just how much were you planning on asking for Miss Grey?" Arthur asked as he looked over the document.

"All what I would need to do will be nearing on fifteen thousand. I know it is a lot to ask for but I need new equipment and kitchen appliance and tables and chairs."

Arthur looked up at her. "Why new tables and chairs? It seems to me you're aiming for a whole new shop." Arthur said putting down his papers.

"I really need to impress these people Mr Pendragon if I am to keep my business, new everything will tell them that I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep my business afloat."

"Yet by taking out this loan in the interest you will be sinking far to quickly. I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no, but I am going to help you Miss Grey." Arthur replied.

"How? If you have turned down my application how can you help?"

Arthur grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and wrote down an address before handing it to her. "I have a friend that deals with this sort of thing, she will be more than happy to help just tell her I sent you. Miss Grey you don't need a loan you can't afford when they are asking simple things of you." Arthur informed her.

Alana stood up and took the piece of paper from him. "Miss Pendragon?" she read aloud before looking at Arthur who stood up.

"My sister, she has helped many business in the same boat as you."

Alana rushed around the other side of the desk and hugged an unsuspecting Arthur. "Thank you so much Mr Pendragon." she said before leaving the office.

"Happy to help." Arthur smiled and sat back down before sighing. "Next."

A man no older then twenty walked in looking like he was walking with a limp, kind of dancing as he walked in. "What's up man?" he said as he dropped down into one of the chairs in front of Arthur, slouching back.

"Excuse me?"

"What's up man. I am told you're the one who hands out the money."

"You do understand that when asking for a loan, first impressions mean money. And so far I'm not impressed."

"What? I was told to be myself. Anyway I need money to get a motorbike. That impresses the girls you see."

"Who told you to be yourself is an idiot. You're not even dressed to impress. Do you have your credit details with you?"

"Credit details? I don't have a bank account as I don't have a job but I do favours for money sometimes and when I get money I will give half of it to you hows that?"

"That's not how a loan works. My answer is no." Arthur sighed and rubbed his head.

"No? How loans work is you borrow and pay back when you can."

"Thats not how a loan works. Now leave before I call security."

"So unfair man." he said as he left the office.

* * *

At eleven thirty when Arthur was about to blow his top Gwaine walked in with a drink. Apart from Miss Grey that morning the rest he didn't even know why they bothered to come, if he had one more person come in with the most ridiculous idea going he was going to snap.

"Hey mate thought you might need a coffee." he said as he placed the mug in front of Arthur.

"Oh thank the lord." Arthur groaned and picked up the mug.

"Looks like you need it." Gwaine said as he sat down opposite Arthur.

"God why do people have to be so stupid when coming for a loan." Arthur sighed into his mug.

"That bad?"

"One guy came in believing I would just handed him the money free of charge."

Gwaine laughed. "Seriously?"

Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"Next client?" Gwaine asked.

"There's more out there? Oh heaven help me." Arthur moaned.

Gwaine laughed and stood up tapping his friend on the shoulder. "At least one good thing, its only half day today and that is it then for you until you come back next year."

Arthur chuckled. "When you say it like that it sounds like I have ages off but next year is in three days."

Gwaine opened the door and saw a thin man stood there. "Are you the last one?" he asked.

"Yes."

Gwaine nodded and closed the door before facing Arthur. "Cheer up mate, this bloke says he is the last one." he said as he left the room. "Give him a minute before knocking mate." Gwaine said to the man.

The man nodded and took a deep breath, he raised his hand and let his fingers ghost across the name 'Arthur Pendragon' on the door and smiled. Letting out his breath he knocked.

"Enter." Arthur yelled looking at his computer.

The man stepped back when he heard Arthur, he sounded angry, maybe this wasn't such a good idea...no. He was here now. He placed his hand on the handle and slowly walked in closing the door behind him. He felt his breath stop in his throat. Arthur had not changed over the years except get more gorgeous. "Hello Arthur." he finally said.

"That's Mr Pendragon, please have a seat I will be with you in a moment." Arthur said clicking away on his computer.

The man smiled. "Same old Arthur, not paying attention to anything around him when engrossed in a computer."

"Excuse me do I kn...Merlin." Arthur gasped. Merlin after all these years. Fifteen years old when he last saw Merlin best friends inseparable since eight years old. Merlin had to tell Arthur that his parents were moving away which meant so was he, he remembered the last full day Merlin was there, they spent it doing all of their favourite things before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they both shared a very teary goodbye full of hugs. Before Merlin left he actually kissed Arthur on the lips a smile on his face showing he was trying to be strong but Arthur knew his best friend all too well, he was as sad and down as he was. "I will see you again Pendragon." he had said.

Merlin smiled. "Hello you."

"What are you doing here?... I mean I know what you're doing here." Arthur laughed.

Merlin laughed. "I came home I want to start my own business from four weeks after leaving I have only been working for other people. I want to be my own boss."

"Oh? What do you plan on doing?"

"My job for the last fourteen years has been working under someone who owns their own cake shop. I have my own ideas."

"Like?"

"I have my own designs Arthur. I thought I would move back home, set up a shop, my own shop wait until I am doing well and then come and find you, imagine my surprise when I get told that you are the head of it all, the one to go to when you want a loan."

"You were planning on coming to see me?" Arthur smiled. "Well I always was good with money."

"Good job as well as you will be running the bank once your father retires." Merlin laughed. "I have everything drawn up all the figures and everything." he said handing all the paperwork over to Arthur.

"Do you have a place in mind? And lets not forget the down payment." Arthur asked as he looked through the paper work.

"Over on Newton road there is a shop there, well, was a shop it closed down, has been closed for weeks, I have had a look through the windows and it is just big enough for me, perfect place to start a first business."

"Would you be doing breakfast?" Arthur smirked.

Merlin laughed. "Once I get picked up yeah, picked up meaning get the place first get the equipment needed it will be fry ups in the morning until about eleven and then it will be like a cafe people come in have a sandwich and a hot drink or a cake, which will all be baked by me, I will also be doing wedding, anniversary, birthday cakes you name it I will bake it."

"Well it would seem I'll have somewhere to go for breakfast then." Arthur smiled. "Now lets get down to business. You never said if you'd put in a down payment?"

"The building and flat above it is going for eight five thousand I was told cash the previous owner will take seventy. I have fifty thousand. How much more I need and what it will cost to set it all up with my fifty I say I am halfway there."

"And how is your credit rating?"

"I keep up with them all and all paid on time, if you check Arthur this is my bank. Well it is now, I mean I have been with this branch since I started working."

Arthur smiled. "Do you have any outstanding bills? Debts?" he asked as he typed away.

"No and no. I always keep up with everything. I have all my statements if you want them?"

"Please." Arthur smiled. "How much will be asking for?"

Merlin sighed. "Fifty thousand would help me set everything up but if not I will take whatever you can give me."

"Well your credit rating is perfect. Fifty thousand? I'm sure we can do that. Though I'm sure you know that all loans come with two year interest free after that its a 5% increase."

"I know. But you can lend me the money? Help me get started?" Merlin asked the smiling on his face getting bigger and bigger.

"That I can, just make sure you keep an eye on your payment plan and the interest rate. Once the two years pass you'll be asked to pay back twice as much as you owe."

"Really? I borrow fifty thousand and I pay back one hundred thousand?"

"If you don't pay it all back before the two years are up, yes."

"It will be paid back before the two years are up. I know with loans you pay back more than you borrow so I borrow fifty thousand how much have I got to pay back in two years?"

"Fifty thousand." Arthur replied. "Normally with loans you do end up paying more than you ask for, but that's only if they don't pay it back before the interest kicks in."

"I know I have to pay back the fifty what I meant was how much more on top of the fifty do I have to pay back?"

"Don't you believe you will be able to pay it all back in two years?"

"Of course I do the bank will have its money back in the two years but I know with all loans you always pay back more than you borrow."

"Only if you don't pay it back before the interest kicks in."

Merlin stood up. "So if I can do it in two years I only pay back what I borrow?"

Arthur laughed, pleased that Merlin finally got it. "Correct, but after two years it will be a 5% increase. so your best bet is to pay it all off in those two years." Arthur answered as he stood along with Merlin.

"Oh that is great!" he said and hurried around the desk to hug Arthur tight. "Thank you." he said, his face buried in the blonds neck. "I will let you see you have made the right decision today."

Merlin pulled back when he realised what he did. "I'm sorry." he said, stepping back.

Arthur smiled. "That's the second one today."

"Your wife when you left the house this morning." Merlin said, smiling slightly as he backed back, not looking all that happy. "Um, something just kicked in what did you mean when you said you will have somewhere to go for breakfast?"

"Umm no, just another grateful customer... I'm not married." Arthur smiled slightly. "Oh... umm well you see I live in the penthouse of the hotel over the street from your soon to be shop."

"Really you live in a penthouse?"

"Yep, I own it. Its a lot easier than paying rent." Arthur laughed.

"Wow. As soon as my loan is paid off I guess I will then finally see how it feels to live somewhere where I don't pay rent. I will actually own it."

"You'll have to have me round for drinks then."

"Oh I will I promise now I have the loan I will be in there from sunrise to sunset cleaning and decorating." Merlin shook Arthur's hand. "Thank you so much for this Arthur."

"You're more than welcome Merlin."

Merlin took a deep breath and moved forwards slightly kissing Arthur's cheek. "Bye Arthur, see you soon."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Arthur saw Merlin every day when he went to work and came home from work. Going to work in the morning Arthur would see Merlin outside talking to people who were delivering stuff and at night when walking home he would see Merlin in there on his own wiping down tables, sweeping floors or decorating.

This night it was raining fast, Arthur got out of his car and looked up when he shut the door to see Merlin stood outside of his shop, his arms around himself as he looked down the road and then at his watch, shaking his head the water flinging off before more rain water settled.

Getting the umbrella out of the boot of his car Arthur couldn't help but hurry over there.

"Is everything okay Merlin?"

"No. I am tired, soaking wet and if the bloody electrician takes any more time... I said I would stand outside and wait as I have had people come to deliver stuff and ring saying they couldn't find me, only it has started to rain."

"Here why don't you go and get warmed up while I wait for him."

"That's kind of you Arthur but it will be kind of hard to warm up when I have no electricity."

"Take my keys." Arthur smiled and held out his keys. "I've got hot water."

"But the guy to sort out the electricity..."

"I'll wait for him, go on get out those wet clothes. I think I still have some clothes that don't fit me anymore."

"Thank you." Merlin smiled. "I will be as quick as I can promise." he said as he took the keys and hurried across the road.

* * *

Merlin stepped out of the shower. "Towel, towel, need towel. Where are you towels?" Merlin walked out of the bathroom and starting looking in cupboards. "Where do you keep the towels Arthur?" he asked, standing on tiptoe.

"In the cupboard next to the bath."

Merlin gasped and spun around, dropping his hands to cover himself. "Arthur I am sorry I couldn't find them and there are no cupboards in your bathroom just walls with black lines on the wall that is shaped like a square."

"Those are cupboards, you just have to press them to open." Arthur said his eyes running all over Merlin.

"Oh... sorry." he said, blushing under Arthur's look as he hurried away.

Arthur looked down as Merlin hurried away and felt himself going hard at the sight of Merlin's naked arse.

Merlin came back out minutes later with a towel wrapped around his hips another towel towelling his hair dry. "Um... you are back quick, didn't he turn up?"

"No the guy showed up right after you left, he did what he needed to do and left."

"Thank you Arthur. I'll just get changed and leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening."

When Merlin was dressed and walked back into the living area he smiled at Arthur who was stood there with two cups in his hands. "You think it is sad that I still remember how you take your coffee after nearly fifteen years?"

Merlin smiled and took his coffee. "No I think its sweet." he answered as he blew his drink before taking a sip. "Do I get a tour then?"

"Of course. Shall we start with this floor?"

"Arthur you live in the penthouse you only have one floor."

"No I actually have two. I will show you this floor first."

* * *

It was just over one hour later when Merlin walked into his flat above his bakery, a very spacious flat, well it would be as he had no furniture. He had his bed and a set of drawers and a wardrobe for his clothes, a fridge for food and freezer he had no cooker but that was alright for him, he had one downstairs anyway, a very big one. But that didn't matter to him he had his own shop and by the end of the week it will be open.

Merlin walked into his bedroom and flipped the switch, smiling when his light came on. "And then there was light." he said to himself. He got undressed and into bed before setting his alarm. He needed to get up bright and early to start downstairs.

* * *

The next few days were hectic for Merlin, now everything was in working order downstairs in his bakery. He had been up at sunrise baking and making all kinds of cakes and treats, ones that he knew would keep well.

Finally on the Friday morning when Merlin had everything set up he turned to the three chefs who would cook the food for the cafe he set at the side and the four waitresses. "Ready?"he asked.

"Yep." Tom, one of the chefs said. "Open when ready boss."

"Don't call me that." Merlin smiled, he turned the sign on the door and opened his door.

"Kilgharrah's bakery and cafe is open for business."

"About time." Arthur said as he walked in. "I want my breakfast."

"Arthur your hotel has room service." Merlin said as he showed Arthur to a seat. "Full english?" he asked.

"Yes."

Merlin nodded to the chef who nodded and him with the other chefs disappeared into the kitchen. "May I ask why you have come here then if your hotel has room service."

"I wanted to be your first customer."

"You didn't have to have a full breakfast for that, just pop in and buy a cake or something on your way to work."

"Oh I will be doing that. Is cakes all you do?"

"No I bake pastries and make my own bread and do sandwiches from that."

"Oh great, my dinner."

Merlin laughed and looked up when someone walked through the door and over to the counter where all his cakes were. "I will leave you to it, thank you Arthur."

That day was none stop for Merlin and all the days that followed, he couldn't believe how busy he had been and how busy his business kept him. Arthur had been by everyday telling him to stop when the sun had set and he was thankful for that because if it wasn't for Arthur he feared he wouldn't have stopped.

Two weeks into opening his bakery he made the mistake of giving Arthur his keys telling him to go to his flat and put the kettle on while he finished the cake he was doing. Arthur's yell of his name had Merlin frozen suddenly remembering just how empty his flat was. His flat was now furnished as well as Arthur's penthouse, well it would be, most of the things in his flat were from Arthur's.

* * *

A year into his shop Merlin was ecstatic as he walked into the bank and handed over to Arthur the rest of the loan he had out. Arthur was so happy for Merlin as he knew he worked hard to pay off this loan and he had done it.

Arthur had taken the money and sorted it all out and once it was done and sorted Merlin had to ask. "Is it done now? I owe the bank nothing? The bakery and cafe and my flat is all mine?"

"All yours Merlin."

"Yes!" Merlin punched the air as he threw his arms around a laughing Arthur.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Now will you go out with me?" Arthur kept asking but Merlin was adamant to work off his loan first and make sure he owed nothing before getting involved.

Merlin laughed and pulled back. "Yes Arthur." he said kissing him soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
